Blazed Sky
by Brambsie
Summary: Fishkit has a terrible sister, Poolkit, and an unloving family. She has very few friends, but, what if she could make a difference?
1. Alligence

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Petalstar- A light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Skycloud- A white tom with crystal blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Poppyclaw- An older blind black tom. (Apprentice: Truthpaw)

Warriors:

Shadeflame- A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Indigowhisker- A black tom with fiery orange eyes.

Tinydapple- A small tortiseshell she-cat.

Toadstreak- A big light ginger tom.

Starclaw- A ginger tom with blue eyes, who looks exactly like his brother except with darker fur, Toadstreak.

Featherfur- A light gray she-cat with light blue eyes and several white spots.

Quickpelt- A very fast white tom with green eyes.

Brownyowl- A brown tom with amber eyes

Wavehaze- A young gray she-cat with purple eyes.

Apprentices:

Truthpaw- A big black and white tom.

Stormpaw- A light and dark gray tom with green eyes.

Meadowpaw- A very small white she-cat with green eyes.

Brightpaw- A bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Larkice- A white she-cat with light green eyes. (Mate: Brownyowl) (Kits: Fishkit and Poolkit)

Kits:

Fishkit- A big brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Poolkit- A brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

None

* * *

><p><strong>I know you might have seen this on Bramblepaw. I deleted it on Bramblepaw since I don't use Bramblepaw anymore soo :3<strong>


	2. Chapter One

Prolouge

Brownyowl padded into the Nursery. "Hello Larkice." The tom mewed.

Larkice stood up, and raced for her mate. "Oh, you are okay! I was worried sick." She whispered. "I'm gonna be fine, and you're gonna be fine." Brownyowl smiled.

The queen did nod. "But you forgot somebody else who you haven't met. Brownyowl, Meet our kits, Fishkit and Poolkit." The white cat purred.

Her mate padded over to the kits softly. "Fishkit looks like me." He laughed. "To much like you." Larkice smirked.

"And Poolkit, she looks like both of us." Larkice pointed out. Her mate nodded. "Of course she does." He purred.

Brownyowl was one of the warriors in The Wind Land Battle. RiverClan, the new "evil" Clan, killed every WindClan cat, except one, who they can't find. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan were fighting over it, until SkyClan arrived once they heard about new territory. They won, of course.

"The only one who died was Leafhawk. She was killed at night, and Starclaw got injured badly, before we moved to our second hideout during the night." Brownyowl mewed.

"Leafhawk-she died?" Larkice whispered.

Brownyowl nodded.

"No! Not my sister, not my sister." Larkice whispered.

Larkice's mate licked her snow white pelt. "She'll look over you." Brownyowl whispered.

Poolkit and Fishkit's eyes had opened before they started to talk about Leafhawk.

"Who's Leafhawk?" Poolkit asked in a squeaky voice.

The mates turned around and their eyes had widened.

"The white one, our mom. Her sister." Fishkit said.

The brown and white she-cat nodded. "Gotcha."

Fishkit tried to stand up, but fell.

Her sister laughed and stood up perfectly fine. Poolkit laughed even more.

Poolkit's sister's fur grew with heat from embarresment. Hope she won't laugh at me everyday. Fishkit thought.

Fishkit tried standing up again.

"Take a step." Poolkit whispered.

Her sister did, but fell again.

The brown and white kit laughed. Brightpaw walked in. "What's all the laughing?" She asked, then spotted Fishkit, and laughed a bit. "Hey Brownyowl, can we go hunting? Quickpelt's sleeping." Brightpaw asked nicely, respecting one of the warriors in her Clan.

"Of course Brightpaw." Brownyowl said. He licked his mate good-bye and walked out with Brightpaw.

Poolkit kept on laughing. Fishkit suddenly got the strength to stand up, and by slowly pushing Poolkit, she pushed her into the den wall.

"Fishkit!" Larkice hissed.

"She was laughing at me, I'm taller then her so it doesn't take as long for me to learn to stand up as her." Fishkit mewed.

Poolkit sat down with a sad face on her mouth.

Fishkit sat back down in the nest, suddenly tired.

Larkice fell asleep.

Poolkit shook Fishkit fiercly. "Stand up." She ordered.

Fishkit sat up.

"I'm gonna make sure you regretted to push me, for your whole life." Pondkit hissed.

Fishkit blinked. "Sure." She mewed.

Fishkit fell asleep, and her sister thought of a great idea. Poolkit padded into Petalstar's den. "Petalstar?" She whispered.

"Hi Poolkit, what's up?" Petalstar asked.

"Fishkit pushed me and she almost broke the den!" Poolkit said.

The leader stood up. "Where is your mother? I have to tell her something, if this is true." Petalstar said.

"Oh yes Petalstar, I would never lie to any cat in my Clan." Poolkit said.

Petalstar walked Poolkit back to the Nursery. "Larkice." Petalstar whispered. Larkice awoke after hearing Petalstar.

"Come here please." She whispered.

Larkice stood up, and the white she-cat walked over to the Leader. "Yes, Petalstar?"

"Fishkit did a very rude thing today. I have decided her punishment for you. Fishkit will become an apprentice when Poolkit is a warrior. You won't take care of her anymore, a new she-cat will most likely have kits. She'll take care of Fishkit." Petalstar said.

"Okay, Petalstar." Larkice said.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter One

Five Moons Later...

Fishkit leaned against her mother's fur. She knew that her kit days were coming to an end soon, but she didn't know her punishment.

Poolkit stood up and walked out of the den. Fishkit could walk around now, but her mother didn't want her outside the den for some reason.

-X-

Shadeflame glared out of the Medicine Den. "Indigowhiser?" She called out.

The she-cat's mate quickly ran over to her. "Yes?" Indigowhisker asked.

"I'm having kits!" She mewed happily as Petalstar walked by.

Indigowhisker smiled. "That's great!" He said.

The leader stopped in front of the two mates. "Hey Shadeflame, why don't you go in the Nursery now?" Petalstar said.

The she-cat nodded and padded into the Nursery slowly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please come to the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Petalstar annouced.

All of the Clan soon huddled up by the Highrock.

"As some warriors know, Fishkit has a punishment. So for now, Shadeflame shall take care of her. But Poolkit has been waiting to become an apprentice for a while. Poolkit, you'll be known as Poolpaw. Wavehaze, though you are our newest warrior, it's time for you to have an apprentice. Teach all the skills Skycloud taught you to Poolpaw." Petalstar said.

"Poolpaw! Poolpaw!" The Clan shouted.

Fishkit looked up, feeling suddenly lonely. She would be the oldest kit ever probably.

Petalstar padded over to Fishkit. "You still must act like a kit, Fishkit." She mewed, and walked off to her den.

Truthpaw, the medicine cat apprentice walked over to Fishkit. "What Petalstar did was so unfair. I'm sorry, Fishkit." He said calmly.

Fishkit turned. "I know it's not... But, why?" She asked.

"It just must be your destiny." Truthpaw sighed.

Fishkit frowned. "I gotta go back to my den. Bye." She mewed.

The tom sighed. "Wait, Fishkit. Would you like me to walk you there?" He asked, smiling.

The kit laughed. "Sure, Truthpaw."

The two walked to the Nursery. "Bye!" The medicine apprentice said.

Fishkit laid down in her mother's old nest and went to sleep.

-x-

"Fishpaw!" A voice called.

"Actually, it's Fishkit." Fishkit said.

"While you are here, it's not." The voice said again. "I am Bluestar. I am gonna be your mentor. You need some good skills to learn before...the fate. I mean, well. I cannot explain it." She mewed.

"Okay." The apprentice mewed.

Fishpaw turned and saw Truthpaw. "Truthpaw?" She asked.

"Fishpaw! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know really, Bluestar is training me. What about you?" The she-cat purred.

"Firestar is training me." Truthpaw said. "He said I have to learn to become the best warrior I can before The Fate. He said he couldn't explain it. He also said that he'll send somebody to Petalstar's dream to talk about me not being a medicine cat. He said for the sake of the Clans, I may not." Truthpaw sighed. "I really wanted to be one, but fighting seems cool." He added.

"Oh. Who's that?" Fishpaw asked, pointing to a SkyClan tom.

"I am Oakpaw of SkyClan. I am getting trained by the lengandary Cloudstar!" Oakpaw purred.

"That's great!" Fishpaw said.

"Treat Oakpaw like your own Clanmate, Fishpaw and Truthpaw. You'll need too." Bluestar said.

Cloudstar looked at the SkyClan tom. "You too, Oakpaw. Treat Fishpaw and Truthpaw as if they were your Clanmates." Cloudstar said.

"What about at Gatherings?" Truthpaw asked.

"And in Battle?" Fishpaw asked.

"At Gatherings, you guys will talk to each other as much as you can. And in Battle, Don't fight each other. But, say if a ThunderClan cat was attacking Oakpaw. One of you would ask them to help you fight someone else. If a SkyClan cat was attacking Fishpaw or Truthpaw, Oakpaw, you'll do the same thing." Bluestar mewed.

The ginger leader walked over to them. "Bramblestar is talking to Petalstar now." Firestar said.

-x-

"Petalstar!" Bramblestar hissed. The current ThunderClan leader jumped. "Bramblestar? What do you need?" She asked.

"You must make Truthpaw an apprentice. A real apprentice, not a medicine cat apprentice, for the fate of the Clans. We'll keep Poppyclaw alive as long as we can, and hopefully, we can try making Shadeflame's kits come soon. " Bramblestar pleaded.

"No! I will not make Truthpaw an apprentice." Petalstar hissed.

Bramblestar jumped on her. "Make him an apprentice, or a kit with Fishpaw, I mean Fishkit, you must!" He growled.

"Okay, Bramblestar." Petalstar whispered.

"I hope the rest of your dreams are good." Bramblestar said, and faded away.

-x-

Fishkit awoke to Petalstar asking for all the cats to come to the Highrock. "May I go with you, Shadeflame?" Fishkit asked nicely. She knew what this was about.

"Of course, Fishkit." Shadeflame said. The two walked out.

Fishkit was exploding with happiness inside of her. Petalstar did listen to Bramblestar!

"StarClan has send me a message. Truthpaw must become a warrior. Shadeflame, do you mind taking care of Truthpaw? I will make him a kit." Petalstar said.

The queen dipped her head. "Of course, Petalstar." Shadeflame purred.

Nobody cheered when they were dismissed except Fishkit.

"What are you so happy about, kit?" Poolpaw hissed.

The kit turned. "None of your buisness, Poolpaw." The large kit said.

The apprentice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll find out." Fishkit's sister laughed and walked off.

Truthkit walked over to Fishkit. "Firestar said that we must try to see Oakpaw today by the tunnels. Some of the ancient cats will train us a bit." He mewed.

"How do we get out of camp?" Fishkit hissed. "Poolpaw would defiantly see me, and she's run after me, get me busted, and I'd have to wait longer to be a warrior! Well, you too." Fishkit said.

"Firestar and Cloudstar taught me and Oakpaw one skill for stalling while you were talking with Bluestar. It can be used for more, but he only wants me to use it for this." Truthkit whispered.

The two kits went over to the river.

"What are you doing?" The she-cat asked.

He closed his eyes, and slowly put his paws in the water, and with all of his strength he jumped as far as he could, making a huge wave go on everybody.

"Run!" He hissed.

The two kits ran off to the tunnels.

Every cat immediantly shook their pelt's to get the water off.

"What was that?" Brightpaw hissed.

"A wave. Is everybody okay?" Petalstar asked.

The cats replied yes, except for Poppyclaw, who accidently fell in, but he knew how to swim.

"I'm wet." Poppyclaw hissed.

The leader rolled her eyes.

The queen went back in the Nursery to see how Truthkit and Fishkit are doing.

Her eyes widened.

Fishkit and Truthkit were gone!


	4. Chapter Three

"Petalstar!" Shadeflame cried, running for the Leader's Den. She noticed the wet gray she-cat walking by. "Petalstar!" The queen cried.

The leader turned and looked at the she-cat. "What's up, Shadeflame?" She asked the queen kindly.

"The kits, are missing." Shadeflame said.

Petalstar's blue eyes widened. "Clanmates, I am gonna have two search patrols for Fishkit and Truthkit. I will lead one with Indigowhisker, Featherfur, Larkice, Quickpelt, and Brightpaw. Skycloud will lead the other with Brownyowl, Starclaw, Wavehaze, and Poolpaw. The rest, please guard the camp." Petalstar said.

-x-

Truthkit and Fishkit sighed in relief once they got to SkyClan territory. "Oakpaw!" Truthkit whispered.

The two kits eyed Oakpaw. "I'm gonna go hunting, Ivypelt." The apprentice lied to his mentor.

The black she-cat nodded.

Oakpaw ran over to Truthkit and Fishkit. "Hey Fishpaw, hey Truthpaw. I'll show you the Tunnels. We are just starting to use them." Oakpaw purred.

Fishkit nodded. "To the tunnels!" She purred.

The three walked to a small hole and jumped inside.

"It's dark in here!" Truthkit laughed, then the former medicine cat apprentice bumped into Oakpaw, which made him fall. "Oops!" Truthkit said.

Oakpaw got back up. "Okay, uh, what are we supposed to do again?" Fishkit asked.

"Ancient cats are training us." Truthkit answered.

"No, we aren't." A voice called. The three jumped. A old gray cat was staring at them.

"My name is Myst. I am an ancient cat, who will give you sleeping water." The cat purred.

"Sleeping water?" Truthkit asked. Myst nodded. "Yes, sleeping water. Instead of poppy-seeds we used this water StarClan blessed to go to sleep. Now, it brings you to StarClan, not forever. Until you awake, you stay there. Drink this." Myst said, handing them a rock bowl with water in it.

The three licked it and instantly fell asleep.

-x-

Truthpaw, Fishpaw, and Oakpaw stood in the mist of StarClan.

"Hello." Firestar purred.

The blue female leader rushed towards Fishpaw. "Fishpaw! We have lots to learn. You too, Oakpaw and Truthpaw." Bluestar said.

Fishpaw smiled. "First, I'll teach Fishpaw about stalling. Wait. Where's Cloudstar?" Bluestar asked.

The orange tabby shrugged, and walked around. "Cloudstar!" Firestar meowed. The white cat came rushing over to the leaders and the apprentices. "Sorry." Cloudstar said in a calm tone.

"You... review with them or something. No, review their fighting skills. I'll be back soon. You too Firestar!" Bluestar said.

The two leaders nodded. Bluestar smiled at Fishpaw. "Sorry your a bit... behind. That's okay. I'll have extra help. Once you learn stalling and fighting a bit, we three will all learn stuff together." The leader said.

Fishpaw nodded. "Okay." She meowed. She took a deep breath. "So... where to?" The brown she-cat asked.

"The Star River. That's where Oakpaw and Truthpaw learned." Bluestar purred.

A brown cat walked by them. "Hello Bramblestar." Bluestar purred.  
>"Oh, hello! Where are you two going?" Bramblestar asked.<p>

Fishpaw smiled. "Hi..." She said, feeling a bit shy, talking to the strongest leader yet.

"Hello Fishpaw." Bramblestar said.

The brown apprentice dipped her head.

"We're going to the Star River." Bluestar said.

"Great! Hey, Fishpaw and I look a lot alike!" Bramblestar said, looking at Fishpaw. "Um, Bramblestar, I actually look like my father, Brownyowl." She said nicely.

The leader chuckled. "Well, nice seeing you two. I'll leave you alone now. Good day." Bramblestar said, dipped his head to the two ladies, and walked away.

_Squirrelflight must be a lucky she-cat... _Fishpaw thought. She shook her head. Complete nonscence! She couldn't be in love with a dead leader, who was way older then her. He is a nice friend, and that's all she could wish for, right?

"You okay?" Bluestar said, noticing she stopped walking when Bramblestar left.

Fishpaw blinked, noticing she hadn't walked with Bluestar for a bit. "Yeah!" She mewed, running towards her mentor.

The two walked to the Star River. "Okay Fishpaw, try to find the soul of the river." Bluestar whispered.

"The soul?" Fishpaw asked.

"Just do it!" Her mentor ordered.

The brown apprentice looked down into the water. Nothing. She did notice Truthpaw did the same thing. Her paw started to shake, uncontrolably. Small waves came up.

"Build rage!" Bluestar ordered.

Fishpaw thought of things that would make her angry. Her paw seemed like it was about to explode.

"NOW!" Bluestar yelled.

Fishpaw lifted up her paw, sending a huge wave all over. "Great job! Now, let get back to the others." Bluestar said, shaking the wetness out of her pelt, then padded over to the others.

Fishpaw smiled and padded along with Bluestar. She was gonna like this.


	5. Chapter Four

"Hello Bluestar. We didn't start training yet. We just reviewed stalling." Cloudstar said. "And, I can tell...Fishpaw's a good staller!" Firestar purred.

Fishpaw smiled. "Thanks."

Oakpaw nodded. "Very, very good." He purred.

The brown apprentice turned and blushed.

Truthpaw growled.

Oakpaw smiled at Truthpaw.

The apprentice rolled his eyes.

"Don't need to get all mad." Bluestar hissed.

Fishpaw sat down and wagged her tail in excitement.

"Okay. The first thing we are going to learn is the attack that's simple. Though it doesn't do much damage at first, it makes the other cat think, _what's happening?_ And when they start going easy on you, slash their back." Bluestar mewed.

Oakpaw eyed Spottedleaf.

"Not anyone else but us for now, Oakpaw." Cloudstar said.

The apprentice turned and nodded. He sat down next to the brown she-cat.

"Oakpaw, would you and Fishpaw like to try?" Bluestar asked.

Fishpaw nodded. "Of course."

The other apprentice stared at the beauty of the she-cat, then stood up. "Alright." Oakpaw mewed.

Oakpaw and Fishpaw started hitting each other. Oakpaw unsheathed his claws when she blinked and went for her back.

Truthpaw ran to the two, with unsheathed claws, scratching down Oakpaw's side.

Fishpaw bounced back.

Oakpaw and Truthpaw stood.

The two fought, it seemed till the end of time.

"Stop!" Firestar and Cloudstar hissed.

The brown she-cat crept over to her mentor and watched.

Truthpaw scratched Oakpaw's neck. Oakpaw growled and bit Truthpaw's paw.

Cloudstar growled, in a weird way, which made the two bounce back from each other. "Stop this instant!" He hissed.

"Spottedleaf!" Bluestar hissed. The calico ran over to her. "Yes?"

"I need you to heal these two." She purred.

"Come with me, you two." Spottedleaf said.

Oakpaw and Truthpaw followed the former medicine cat. They went to a strange, bordered part of the Star River.

"Jump in." Spottedleaf said.

This area was a part of the river was a mixture, with all herbs, water, and magic.

Truthpaw jumped in, and then swam to the shore.

Oakpaw fell in it.

The magic of the river brought him to the shore.

The two were healed, never looked like they had one battle.

"Your good to go." Spottedleaf mewed nicely. The two, very drippy with water, padded away.

For several hours, they learned lots of new battle skills. At the end of the training day, the three went into the Star River Healing Area, then came out.

"We'll see you later." Firestar mewed.

The three nodded. "Bye!" They said, and faded away.

-x-

The apprentices woke up.

"Fun?" Myst asked, appearing out of the mist of the cave.

"Yes!" Fishkit said.

"It was very fun." Truthkit mewed.

"I gotta go get some prey. Later!" Oakpaw said, and raced out of the tunnel.

"Thanks for the Sleeping Water, Myst." The tom mewed. Fishkit nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Myst gave them a nod, and the two left.

As they got closer to the SkyClan and ThunderClan border, Truthkit stopped.

"Oh. My. StarClan."

"What?" Fishkit mewed.

"Patrols! Looking for us!" He hissed.

"How do we get back into camp, not getting caught?" The brown kit asked.

"The Thunderpath." A muffled voice said, then it sounded like a drop. The two turned. Oakpaw! With a rabbit.

"Oakpaw... But the Thunderpath is dangerous." Fishkit said.

"Only way back." He mewed.

"Okay." Truthkit sighed.

"Watch out for each other, kay?" Oakpaw mewed. The two nodded.

Oakpaw wagged his tail goodbye, took the rabbit he caught, and dashed into the Clearing.

The kits walked a bit further in silence. "Did you like the training?" Fishkit asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm." Truthkit sighed.

The brown kit stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." The former medicine apprentice responded, in his normal tone.

"Okay..." Fishkit mewed. The two walked a bit further, and then, they stared into the other side of the Thunderpath.

"Ready?" Truthkit asked.

Fishkit nodded.

The two ran into the middle of the Thunderpath. Very quickly, a monster was diving towards them.

"Ahhh!" The brown kit screamed.

Truthkit pushed her into the woods, then he ran.

Fishkit ran into the forest in fear.

"Truthkit?" She asked, turning.

"Truthkit?" She yelled louder.

"Truthkit!" She screamed.


	6. Chapter Five

Petalstar heard the screaming of Fishkit, not so far away. "Fishkit?" Petalstar mewed, as she ran more. She got closer to the Thunderpath.

"Fishkit! Where's Truthkit?" The light grey she-cat mewed.

The kit didn't care about getting caught right now. "The last time I saw him, he pushed me away from a monster on the Thunderpath, around five minutes ago, I believe." The brown she-cat mewed.

Petalstar and Fishkit ran over to the Thunderpath.

The kit was laying on the grass, breathing fine, as you can tell, but with his tail in the Thunderpath.

The brown she-cat dived towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked. A little nod came from him to her.

This was all her fault.

_"Oakpaw... But the Thunderpath is dangerous."_

_"Only way back."_

_"Watch out for each other, kay?"_

Truthkit watched out for her. He did what Oakpaw said. Fishkit didn't.

Fishkit sat down next to him.

The light grey she-cat went next to them as well, cuddling by Truthkit. "What's happening?" Petalstar asked.

"The fate." Fishkit gulped.

Petalstar stared at the kit in confusion.

"Me, Truthkit, and Oakpaw of SkyClan are getting trained by Bluestar, Firestar, and Cloudstar, so we can fight back the fate, for at least ourselves." The brown she-cat explained. "What happens in The Fate?" Petalstar asked.

The kit shrugged.

Skycloud ran over to them. "We have no medicine cat. Poppyclaw is dead."

Petalstar and Fishkit stared at him, as if he was crazy.

"True." He mewed.

"I'll gather the other leaders, StarClan says if there is a medicine apprentice in another Clan, the Clan without a medicine cat can take them. Stay here with these two. They are _not_ in trouble." Petalstar mewed.

The deputy nodded to his mate.

Petalstar dashed away.

"What's happening?" Truthkit whispered.

"We're getting help..." Skycloud responded.

The damaged tom nodded.

Fishkit cuddled with Truthkit.

In a few minutes, the three saw Oakpaw of SkyClan.

"Truthpaw!" He yelled in terror.

"Truthkit." Skycloud said.

"Whatever!" The apprentice hissed. He sat down next to Fishkit.

"How did this happen?" Oakpaw asked.

"I didn't do your promise... he did though." The brown kit gulped.

Oakpaw licked her. "It's okay Fishkit." He purred.

Fishkit smiled faintly, then looked at Truthkit upsettingly.

Oakpaw frowned a bit, looking at the damaged kit.

-x-

"What's wrong Petalstar?" Snowstar of SkyClan asked.

"We are in need of a medicine cat." Petalstar mewed. "Poppyclaw died."

"What about Truthpaw?" Bumblestar of RiverClan hissed.

Wheatstar of ShadowClan nodded. "He's a medicine cat!" He hissed.

"StarClan requested for him not to be a Medicine Cat. I do not know why. But we all need to respect our ancestors."

"Okay. I'll give you Ravenpaw. I can tell Waterkit has a big interest in healing, anyways." Bumblestar purred.

"Thank-you, very much." The gray she-cat purred.

The three leaders waited, as Bumblestar brought back Ravenpaw. "You will now be known as Ravenflight, taking a full rank as a Medicine Cat in ThunderClan. RiverClan will miss you." The tom mewed.

"Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" The leader's cheered.

Ravenflight licked Bumblestar, then walked by Petalstar. "Where's camp?" She mewed.

"We have an injured kit. You need to heal him first." Petalstar said.

The black she-cat nodded. "Of course, Petalstar." She purred. The two walked away, then quickly passed the Thunderpath.

"You." The new medicine cat said, pointing to Fishkit.

"I'm Fishkit." She mewed nicely.

"I'm Ravenflight. The new medicine cat. Hi. Can you fetch me some cobwebs, please?" She purred.

Fishkit stood up, nodded, and dashed into the forest.

Ravenflight licked the bleeding area of Truthkit's wound while Fishkit was getting some cobwebs.

Fishkit ran around the forest. There!

She dashed for a white thing that looked like a cobweb. She took it of the tree. It was very big, good enough to heal Truthkit's wound. She ran back to Ravenflight.  
>"What are you doing." The kit asked.<p>

"Licking his wound. Here. Give me the cobweb please." The black she-cat said.

Fishkit handed Ravenflight the big cobweb she found.

"Will he be alright?" Oakpaw asked.

Ravenflight nodded.

Oakpaw enjoyed the confort he was getting in ThunderClan. "Petalstar, I'd like to speak to you privatly." Oakpaw mewed.

"What...Oakpaw?" Petalstar said.

Oakpaw went a bit further from everyone.

Skycloud decided to go get some prey, as he heard birds cherp. You could see his mouth watering, just by the sound of prey.

Oh Greenleaf!

"I'd like to stay in ThunderClan, if you can talk to Snowstar about it." Oakpaw purred. "Your sure?" The light she-cat asked. The brown apprentice nodded.

"If you say, Oakpaw. Here, they'll be alright. Let's go talk to your leader." The light gray she-cat mewed.

The two went on to SkyClan territory.

"Hi Ivypelt. Where's Snowstar?" Oakpaw asked.

"Who's that?" Ivypelt hissed, looking at Petalstar.

"Petalstar." The brown apprentice responded.

"She's in her den!" Ivypelt said.

The two walked by to Snowstar's den.

"Snowstar, I wanna go to ThunderClan." Oakpaw said.

"It's terrible you'd even think of that, Oakpaw." The white she-cat hissed. "Go on, trator. You'll never be a SkyClan cat again." Snowstar growled.

The two walked out of the den.

Leopardshine, Oakpaw's mother ran towards him. "Where are you going?" The golden she-cat asked, worried, noticing Petalstar.

"ThunderClan. I'm not a SkyClan cat anymore." Oakpaw said, and kept on walking.

Leopardshine felt herself shaking in worry and sorrow.

"No Oakpaw!" She mewed.

"It's to late. I love you. Tell Nightleaf and Willowpaw I love them too." The brown apprentice said, licked his mother, and walked away.

The warrior ran into Snowstar's den angrily. How can she lose her son?

"Snowstar, how dare you let my son go to ThunderClan!" She hissed.

The white leader rolled her eyes.

"Leopardshine, He's gonna enjoy life more there. And I didn't think he would wanna go to ThunderClan. He seemed so loyal." Snowstar hissed.

"Bring him back here! This is his Clan and he is loyal... more loyal then even you to it!" Leopardshine hissed. Snowstar shook her head. "Sorry. I'm not gonna battle ThunderClan just to take Oakpaw back. Just think about he wanted to be there, he's gonna enjoy it." She said.

"He ain't gonna enjoy it!" The former queen hissed.

"I felt upset with Sunpaw moving to ShadowClan. But she's Sunlight now. A true warrior of ShadowClan. Your gonna feel the same way, one day. Anyways, you have Willowpaw." Snowstar mewed.

Leopardshine walked out of the den, annoyed with Snowstar.

_I'll get Oakpaw back... _Leopardshine thought to herself, padding away to the Warrior's Den.


	7. Chapter Six

Moonlight spread around the Clans. Everyone in ThunderClan was going to go to sleep.

"Tommorow, I'll assign you your mentor, Oakpaw." Petalstar mewed.

The apprentice nodded.

"But, get some rest. I built you a nest in the apprentice's den." She mewed.

The brown tom nodded and padded away to the Apprentice's Den, his first time sleeping in his true Clan.

The light gray she-cat padded into the Warrior's den, silently padding the deputy. He awoke, and the two ran out of the Den. Skycloud grabbed a squirrel, and the two raced to the lake.

"When shall we become mates... in public, my love?" The white cat mewed.

Petalstar purred. "Soon. It's hard not acting like your not my date in the Sunlight." She said.

Skycloud licked her. "You." He purred.

Petalstar licked the white cat's nose. "You." She purred elegantly.

-x-

Oakpaw had woke up, after sleeping a bit. He couldn't fall back to sleep after. The tom got up, out of his nest, and slowly padded out into the Camp Clearing. He noticed two cats, a light gray cat and a white cat, eating a squirrel together.

Petalstar and Skycloud!

Were they...mates?

He took a couple of steps closer.

His paw made a soft noise in the leaves.

Petalstar jumped and looked behind her. "Don't tell anyone." She hissed.

"Petalstar, let's just make it public."

"Okay." She said, and licked him.

"How long were you guys mates for?" Oakpaw asked.

"Quite a while." Petalstar purred. The white tom licked her.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Night!" Oakpaw said, and ran towards the Thunderpath.

The apprentice looked at the blood that was in front of his paws.

Truthkit's.

And there, about five feet from him, was his...tail.

Oakpaw stepped onto the Thunderpath, and picked up the smashed tail. He grabbed it and went back to the grass, quickly dug a hole, stuffed it in there, and put the dirt on top of it. He rubbed it, upsettingly, and then turned to the Thunderpath. He looked both ways, and sprinted across it. He padded to the SkyClan territory. He stepped up to the border. He felt as if he was, needed.

"There you are." A voice purred.

Oakpaw blinked as a ginger cat came out of the shadows.

"Hello, son." Leopardshine smiled.


End file.
